


Despisito

by littlemissstark315



Category: South Park
Genre: Anel Sex, Bottom Kyle, Cartel, M/M, Mexico, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, baeed off the song Despisito, cause it got stuck in my head all week, little violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:37:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemissstark315/pseuds/littlemissstark315
Summary: A long time ago Kyle got accepted at an amazing medical school but Eric wasn’t able to follow.Ten years later Kyle and Stan are on their honeymoon when the carte shoot up the restaurant they’re in only to have Kyle taken captive by..Eric Cartman? There’s a lot to talk about. A lot of feelings to get off, along with getting off a few other things.





	Despisito

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this from my phone so I will add the Spanish translation at a later time.

Ten years earlier

 

Ever since their high school graduation Eric had been quiet.

Kyle worried about his boyfriend. His mom was never around and he couldn’t afford college even if he knew what he wanted to do.

 

Kyle found Eric sitting out side, smoking and staring at the grass. “Those things are gonna Kill you.” Eric huffed. “Exactly Jew.” Kyle rolled his eyes as he sat next to him. “Wanna tell me what’s up?” “I’m sure you’ve already figured it out future doctor.” “Maybe but I want you to talk to me.”

 

Eric looked at Kyle, taking him in, wanting to memorize him before he leaves in two months for medical school. “You’re leaving. I’m stuck here.” Kyle frowned. “I’m not happy with it either.” Eric gave him a look. “Stop with that because I know you’ve been wanting to go be a doctor since the sixth grade. I’m not gonna stop you, just...I hate being left behind but hey, it can’t be helped can it?” Kyle sighed. Leaning his head against his large shoulder. “I guess not. You know I love you right?” Eric smiled sadly, kissing Kyles head. “Yeah, I do Jew. I love you too.”

 

Present

 

“Hey Kyle, you Ok?” Kyle came out his thoughts, staring at Stan next to him on the airplane. He can’t believe they actually got married a week ago and were now on their way for their honeymoon in Mexico.

 

It’s not where he thought he would be.

 

He realized he got lost in his thoughts again, making Stan look even more concerned. Kyle smiled. “I’m fine, just...so much has happened. This is not where I thought I’d be in my life.” Stan smiled, holding his hand. “Where did you think you’d be?”

 

Married to Eric, maybe a kid or two. Would Eric have been a good dad?

 

“Not here. I can’t believe I got two doctorates.” Stan smiled, leaning in and kissing him. “And I’m am so proud of you Mr. Oncologist Dr. Broflowiski.” Kyle grinned. “Ok that does have a good ring to it.”They both looked up as the pilot said they would be landing in a few minutes in the Cancun International Airport and a second time in Mexican.

 

They both sat straight and made sure their buckles were fastened as they started to descend to the runway.

 

It was an exhausting blur of taxis, trying to talk to the native people when they both barely speak Spanish (Kyle speaks some but not much and mostly medical terms) getting to the hotel (which was gorgeous) and finally collapsing onto the mattress together.

 

Stan chuckled tiredly. “I never thought I’d be this happy to see a bed.” “Me either.” Kyle was yawning as Stan turned over, straddling him. “You know we’re in Mexico.” Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Yeah..” “On our honeymoon.” “Yes..” “That means not only do I get fuck you in a foreign country but on the same bed so many people did the same thing on.” Kyle rolled his eyes, shoving him away as he stood. “Yeah, now you’re not touching me this whole trip.” Stan chuckled. “Com’on, That doesn’t turn you on a little bit?” Kyle yelled from the bathroom. “No, it doesn’t!” Stan groaned. “You’re no fun.” Kyle came back from the bathroom, arms crossed. “You’re the one that married me. You knew what you were getting into.” 

 

The first site (after some much needed sleep) was Palacio De Bellas. Kyle dragged Stan all over to take pictures of this historic place, all of the art and knowledge was amazing. Stan didn’t complain when the next site was the Historic Center of Mexico City. Kyle was geeking out over it all and Stan found it adorable.

 

But Stan knew his site was next and it involved a bit of hiking to get to. They had been walking on a tour to see Ik Kil and Kyle honestly has no idea what it is. He just knows he’s hot, sweaty and wants his air conditioning.

 

But Stan looked like he was having the time of his life. As he should, he graduated with a degree in Geography and a minor in plant biology.

 

He could already hear Erics voice, calling Stan a big fat hippie and Kyle tried not to laugh at his own thoughts.

 

Kyle groaned, swating a bug away. “Are we almost there, I’m getting bit up, I’m gonna die of malaria.” “You got your shots, we’ll be fine. We’re almostthere.”

 

Stan nearly ran at one point. Kyle having to catch up but he stopped when Stan stopped him. There was a rock staircase coming from the cave wall. Kyle got a good look and gaped like a fish.

 

It was like a cave but with an open ceiling, vines and trees and flowers draping over the edge of this little hidden away pond. “Ok..this might have been worth the trouble. It’s beautiful.” Stan grinned like a child on Christmas. “Isn’t it? I wonder if I can take a bit of it home with us, like a flower or something.”Kyle rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything as Stan looked around with attention to detail. He let Stan have his fun.

 

Finally they stopped for dinner at a little diner and Kyle was honestly excited about authentic Mexican cuisine.

 

They both ate in silence, mostly because they were both really hungry and decided to just eat rather than talk while eating.

 

Someone came into the little diner, he looked familiar but Kyle didn’t have time to think as four others came in and started shooting.

 

Bullets were flying everywhere and Stan, ever quick on his feet, grabbed Kyle and brought them both down on the ground. Kyle was shaking and terrified. He heard an argument between the guns and the diner owner, in total Spanish,he couldn’t make out anything, it went too fast. He was too scared to look up from the floorboard.

 

But Stan had his arms around him as one gunshot rang out and a cry of pain. Kyle nearly yelped as he hid.

 

It all seemed so quiet after that. Kyle heard footsteps and voice that seemed so familiar but couldn’t put his thumb on it as it spoke in Spanish.

 

“Quien es el que lanza?” Kyle shook with terror. He saw their booted feet in front of him. They kept talking and Kyle knew it was about him or Stan. “Creo que lo conozco. Tomarlo, tratar con él yo mismo.” Suddenly there were hands on Kyle, pulling him away from Stan easily as he struggled. “No! No! Let me go!”

 

Stan yelled out. “Kyle!” Kyle was a sobbing mess of fear as the masked men threw him into the back of a pick up, handcuffing him before getting in and driving away.

 

Kyle was shaking but now it was mostly from the cold of the wind, something he never thought he’d say about Mexico but he also didn’t think that he would be hauled off by the cartel. He was praying that he made it back to Stan in one piece or Stan may be widowed.

 

The truck lurched to a stop and he heard the doors opening and close with a slam. He saw one of them come around and grab him, putting him over their shoulder like a damn caveman.

 

He cried. “No! Please! Let me go!” He wasn’t even sure if any of them spoke English. The man ignored him, carrying him inside. 

 

He was thrown into a prison cell that smelled like urine and a rat lay decaying in the corner. It was disgusting and Kyle had to sit on that disgusting ground and sob into his knees.

 

He wasn’t sure how long he was down in the cell for but the sun was almost set and it was already nearly pitch black in the cells.

 

Kyle heard footsteps and he jumped, looking at the cell door with caution, wondering who it was, if they’ll let him go. Or maybe they’ll just kill him because he was a witness.

 

The man had keys which he used to open the rusty cell door with a groan from the metal. The man spoke but Kyle almost couldn’t believe it.

 

“It’s been a long time Kyle.”

Kyle swallowed as the man turned on the lights and Kyle saw him.

 

It was Eric Fucking Cartman. What the actual fuck was going on?

 

Kyle just stared. “What the fuck Cartman?” “Oh so we’re back to last names?” Kyle glared. “Yes, the day you dumped me! What the actual fuck? How are you a part of the fucking cartel?”

 

Eric just shrugged. “Circumstance. After we broke up and you went off to become a famous doctor, I was depressed and had no idea what I was doing with my life.” “So you just decided to work for one of the most violent gangs in history?”“Well not exactly. It’s not like I came down to Mexico with that thought but that’s how it happened. I had just planned on eating tacos and finding myself but life had other plans.” 

 

Kyle just stared at him. Eric had lost a lot of weight, it seemed to be replaced with muscle. His black tank certainly showed off his shoulders. Eric asked “Did you do it? Are you a famous doctor now?” Kyle looked away. “Not famous. I’m an Oncologist.” “Of course you’d help those who are literally dying. And Stan? I saw the hippie when we took down that owner.” Kyle glared.

 

“He was an innocent old man! Is that what you really want to do with your life? Kill people in cold blood?” “I just did my job within the company. He owed us a lot of money and he refused to pay. Everyone knows how it works now. What’s Stan doing besides fucking You every night.”“He has a degree in Geography and plant biology.” Eric chuckled. “Fucking hippie. I wanna say I can’t believe you married him but I can totally believe that.”

 

“I wanted it to be you!” Kyle felt his eyes burn with tears and his voice crack. “I wanted to marry you and have kids with you but you didn’t want to put the effort into a long distance relationship! He was there for me, he brought me out of my depression after you left me!” Eric glared, walking closer and kneeling to look eye to eye. “Ey! You left me! You were the one going off to college and leaving me behind!” “I wasn’t leaving you behind, I was just getting an education! I can’t help they were so far!”

 

Kyle felt his tears fall and he looked away. “When I said I do, I wished it was you. I still do but Stan has been there for me so much and brought me out of my depression. I owe him. I still fucking love you fat ass. I never stopped.”

 

Eric felt tears in his eyes. He thought he had gotten over the red head in front of him, an old wound was bleeding like it once did when he first broke things off. He leaned in and kissed him, deeply but not crashing.

 

Kyle kissed back, tears never stopping. He missed this man so much. While they were kissing Eric was unlocking the handcuffs.

 

Once they were off Kyle brought his arms around Eric, tangling in the brown hair he missed so much.

 

Eric pulled away. “My room?” Kyle nodded, lips kiss swollen and eyes looking like they want to swallow Eric whole.

 

Eric helped him up and Kyle stopped. “Wait, What if the others see us walk upstairs together?” Eric held him close, suckling his neck as he spoke. “I run this particular unit of the cartel. They listen to me. I won’t let them hurt you.” Kyle was panting, gripping Erics shoulders.

 

Eric moved away, holding him close as they walked into the living area of the house.

 

The four men that came in saw them together. Only one seemed to have a problem as he stood. “Eres un marica ahora Cartman.” Cartman glared at the man. Still holding Kyle close. “Te gustaría probarme o debería simplemente dispararte donde estás parado?” Kyle didn’t understand any of it but the man stood down, going back to whatever he was doing and letting Kyle and Eric pass.

 

And he really hated how much Eric speaking Spanish turned him on. He was hard just from hearing him talk.

 

They got to his room quickly were Eric pinned him to the door once it was closed.

 

While Eric attacked his neck Kyle got a good look at the room.

 

It was gorgeous. The bed was king sized, lush sheets and curtains, it was screaming wealth.

 

He was brought back to reality when Eric cupped his leaking member through his jeans. He moaned. Wrapping a leg around Erics hip, melting against him.

 

Eric chuckled lowly, breathing on Kyles neck. “Just like old times Jew.” Kyle looked up at Eric, eyes pleading. “Can...can you say that in Spanish?” “Do you even understand Spanish?” Kyle smiled weakly, blushing. “No..but I like to hear you speak it.” Eric chuckled, kissing him before letting Kyle have what he wants. “Al igual que los viejos tiempos judío.” Kyle visibly showed what that did to him, his breath coming out in pants and face flush. 

 

Eric kept rubbing him, massaging him through his jeans, kept dirty talking in Spanish.“Podría hacerte venir solo por hablar. Apenas necesitas que te toque.” Kyle moaned, thrusting into the hand massaging him.He had no idea what Eric was saying but he loved it. It made his cock leak and his ass clench on an invisible dick, needing it.

 

Kyle started to take Erics tank off. “This...off..” His hands were shaking with a pleasure he’s not sure he ever felt. He’s never felt this turned on with Stan and a part of him feels guilty for that.

 

But all those thoughts are gone when he sees the soft lines of Erics abs. He had to swallow before he started drooling. “Oh sweet Jesus.” Eric grinned but before he could say anything Kyle was on him like a cat, tounge diving into his mouth and hands gripping sweaty skin.

 

Eric groaned, holding him close, leading them to the bed. He and Kyle dropped onto the king sized mattress together, making out like teenagers. Erics hands getting Kyles pants off and Kyle was attempting to take his shirt off as quickly as possible.

 

It felt too long before they were both naked and sweaty and dear god their cocks were touching, Eric moaned, gently grinding against him. “Want me inside you Jew?” Kyle whined. “Yes...dear god.. please..”

Eric moved and Kyle whined, wanting more of that friction.

Eric, thankfully, came back quickly with a bottle of lube.

 

Kyle could smell it, it smelled of strawberries and before he could comment on it a slick finger was already inside him, making him arch off the bed with a gasp.

 

Eric smirked as he thrust his finger in and out, kissing Kyles thigh. “Tan sensible, apuesto a que Stan no puede hacerte gemir así.” Kyle didn’t understand a word, Stan was literally the only word he caught but two fingers were thrusting now into him and all thoughts were gone as he moaned and gripped the sheets.

 

When a third finger entered him he bit his lip, feeling the stretch, the burn it still felt amazing. The pain and pleasure mixed was intoxicating. His entire body was hyper aware of every touch and sound.

 

He gasped when he felt something wet lick up his cock. He looked, seeing Eric starting to take him in his mouth, sucking and licking as he stroked himself, likely lubing himself up.

 

Kyle was panting and already so close to bursting. He nearly had to stop Eric, scared he would come too soon but Eric lifted off with a pop and straddled him. “Ready to officially cheat on your little hippie?” Kyle ignored the guilt he felt and gripped Erics hair, bringing him down for a filthy kiss.

 

He gasped into the kiss as Eric thrust in, the head going past the tight ring of muscle. Both groaned at the sensation, Eric moving slowly until he was flush against Kyles ass.

 

Eric started to kiss down his neck, wanting to leave a mark as he moved, in and out, hard and steady. Kyle gasped, wrapped around Eric like a cat again, nails digging into his back as he felt that glorious cock move inside him, touching his prostate, making him see stars with every thrust.

 

Eric was panting and moaning above him, speaking into his skin. “Mine...always mine.” “Say it in Spanish..ahhh..please..” Eric kissed his face, his head, his lips as he spoke, like he was something precious. “Mío, siempre mío, te amo.” Kyle didn’t even need to be touched. He came with Erics cock inside him and those beautiful words in his ear.

 

He gasped, moaning and crying out. He hadn’t had that intense an orgasim since...ever.He and Stan had sex fairly often but not one time can come close to this.

 

Eric started to thrust shallowly and out of rhythm when he groaned into Kyles neck, riding out his climax and holding Kyle so impossibly close.

 

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other in the afterglow. Nither wanting to let go.

 

Eventually Eric pulled out, getting up off the bed and to the adjacent bathroom for a washcloth.

 

Kyle was blissed out and nearly asleep as he felt Eric starting to clean him. He was quickly falling into an actual sleep and he swore he felt Eric kiss his red curls before sleep overtook him.

 

When he woke it was dark out and the moonlight was shining on the floor from the window. He looked at the clock and saw he was only passed out for two hours. Eric was asleep next to him, holding him close.

 

It made Kyles heart ache, wishing he could have this kind of moment every night, with this man but it was nothing but a fever dream now.

 

He’s married to Stan and has ten years of medical school to pay off and people to help. His eyes burned with tears as stared at Eric as he slept.

 

Eric woke up shortly after that, seeing Kyle. Seeing the tears on his face. He was immediately concerned. “Kyle? What’s wrong?” Kyle just sobbed. “Everything. I wish I could have you.” “Why can’t you? Stay here with me.” Kyle sat up, shaking his head and wiping his face.

 

“I can’t. Stan and I were on our honeymoon, we just got married two days ago not to mention ten years of medical school to pay for. I can’t just drop out of my life and start a new one.” Eric felt his heart breaking again but he knew it was his own fault this time, he shouldn’t have started anything. He stupidly pleaded, making strategies and deals. “I can pay all of your collage debt.” “And the people who need me? I’m a doctor now Eric, I can’t just leave them behind. I’m sorry, I wish there was a way we could stay together. But there isn’t. And I’m sorry but you’re living a life of crime and I can’t be apart of that.” Eric let out a breath. “So this is it. Goodbye again.” Kyle whimpered as Eric put his arms around him, letting him cry. Kyle his in his chest, sobbing.

 

Once Kyle calmed Eric spoke up. “Still have your phone?” Kyle nodded. “It should be in one of my pockets.” Eric got up, searching and handing him his phone.

 

Kyle let out a sigh and called Stan.

 

It was nearly 3am when Eric dropped him off outside the hotel. Kyle got out and he heard his name being yelled. “Kyle! Oh my god!” Stan was hugging him so tight and nearly crying. “Oh god, I thought you were dead.” Kyle felt his eyes water, guilt bubbling it’s way up as Eric drove away, not even staying to say hello to Stan to help explain what happened.

 

Stan held his face, seeing the tears and his red eyes. Stans own blue eyes were red and watery, god he must have been worried sick. “Are you sure you’re ok? They didn’t do anything to you?” Kyle let out a shaking breath. “Not exactly.” “What?” “Can we talk inside? It’s cold out here.” “Of course, fuck, Com’on.” He wrapped Kyle in his arms as they walked inside to their room.

 

Once inside Stan started a pot of water on the hotel stove as Kyle fidgeted with his hands. “You remember how Eric went missing?” Stan turned. “Yeah, why?” Kyle swallowed the lump in his throat down. “I found him. He’s the one that took me.” Stan looked confused so Kyle continued. “After we broke up he came here to find himself but the cartel found him and I guess they saw a use for him. He runs a unit of the cartel. He’s the one that took me.” “Dude..”

 

Kyle cried into his hand, hating he had to break Stans heart. But Stan was already overly worried and came over. “Are you Ok? Did he touch you? I swear if he-“ “We had sex.” “You mean he raped you?” Kyle shook his head. “No. So far from it. I was willing and eager and I cheated on you.”

 

Stan let those words sink in before stepping back. “What?” “I’m so sorry things happened like this. I...I never stopped loving him and I thought it was all over with but it wasn’t.” Stan spoke quietly. “You still love him? Even after all this time?” Kyle wiped his eyes. “Yeah.” “Why did you marry me then?” Kyle smiled sadly.“A few reasons. You were the one that put all the pieces of me back together when he left and I didn’t want to be alone. I knew I’d never find another EricCartman and I didn’t want to be alone.” Stan sighed, looking at his wedding band. “So basically you think you owe me is what you’re saying?” “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Stan looked at him, his eyes watery but he didn’t seem angry. “Kyle, you don’t owe me a damn thing. I help you because you’re my best friend and I wasn’t going to let you go through that alone.” Stan suddenly started taking his wedding band off. Kyles eyes widened and Stan continued. “We can officially divorce later once everything is settled.” Kyle sputtered. “But what about our house? We just bought it.”

 

Stan gave a small smile, eyes still watery. “I didn’t say we’d be living a part. We can still live in the same house but I don’t want to hold you down from finding someone who actually does hold your heart. You’re still my best friend, deal?” Stan held out his hand as a hand shake but Kyle just hugged him, crying. Stan let him cry, hugging him and ignoring his own ache in his heart.

 

He should’ve known Eric Fucking Cartman would come back again, that Kyles feelings for him were never gone. He always known that but always denied it. Well now they’re both paying for that.

 

A month later, into Kyles practice, Kyle got a phone call as he was about to head home after a bad day of too many terminal cases. “Hello?” “Is this Kyle Broflwski?” “Yes?” “This is the dean of admissions of Yale University. We’re just calling to inform you that you no longer owe us any money.” Kyle raised an eyebrow. “Wait? How?” “Ananonymous donor has decided to pay all of your debts. Congratulations Dr.Broflowski.” Kyle was dazed from the news. “Yeah, thank you.” He hung up, sitting down and staring out his office window. He smiled sadly, feeling his eyes water, already knowing who it was.

 

Eric Fucking Cartman.


End file.
